Hurtful
by teenwolphs
Summary: What Chad did to Sonny was hurtful. Can she ever forgive him? One-shot Based on song Hurtful by Erik Hassle


_I used to laugh it off  
I used to look the other way  
I used to save them troubles for another day_

I knew Sonny was mad at me. I honestly don't blame her. I hurt her so bad she'll never forgive me this time. She may be all sweet to everyone else, but not to CDC. My cast members made me laugh it off, think of better things. I honestly couldn't. When the girl of your dreams disappears from your life like she was never there, it hurts a guy.

Sonny passed me in the hall when I was headed toward the cafeteria. She didn't smile. She looked as if she was crying, her eyes puffy and red, and her face pale. I wanted to cry too, but couldn't. I wanted to cry, so badly.

I told myself, "Let her go Chad. She was never that important." Yet, I couldn't lie to myself that easily.

_I kept my fingers crossed  
I used to never take the blame  
I'd pull a sunshine story in a pouring rain  
The more I had to change I'd just stay the same_

(The same, the same, I stayed the same)

Fingers crossed, I walked over to _So Random! _And apologized. She still didn't take me back.

"You think I'll take you back that easily?" she yelled in my face.

"Yeah, it's totally my fault we never happened. You're the one who had that nasty obsession with Trey Dumpsters."

"BROTHERS," Sonny corrected rudely.

"Yeah, I know the name. He didn't smell like a brother." I knew the comeback was lame, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

As I walked out to my car, it began to rain. Sonny came out the other door at the same time and she actually smiled. It still didn't matter though. She frowned when she saw who she was smiling at.

At least there was sunshine out in the rain for a little bit.

_You don't know what you got till you're missing it a lot  
I had to go throw it away  
I was wrong from the start from the bottom of my heart I apologize  
What I did to you was hurtful  
What I'm going through is hurtful_

When I got home that day, I finally broke down crying. It was hurtful, my heart feeling awful. I didn't want to throw Sonny out of my life forever though. She was still my Sonshine, even though lately, she didn't act like it.

I was wrong for telling her no when she asked me out. That was so cruel of me, she had so many hopes, and I killed them right on the spot.

I played Britney Spear's hit song "From the Bottom of my Broken Heart" on repeat for about two hours. It described my pain. My mom says I'll get over it in a week.

_I used to buy my time  
I used to beat around the bush  
I'd rather give my ego another push _

I have a bad ego; I knew that from the moment I won my first award. People around the world hated me, who could blame them? Honestly, I hated myself for being that bad in the past.

I loved bugging Sonny when I was bored. My dad called it 'beating around the bush' uh, I think its being cruel now. I hated being that way. I loved her, and I didn't even know her that well back then. I didn't care. I'd heard about her and already fell in love. Big deal.

_I used to be a fool  
It was a foolish game I played  
And it's a fool's faith coming mistakes I made  
Once I had it right it was all too late_

(Too late, too late, too little too late)

Yeah, I was a fool, goof, idiot, and all the names in the book. Sonny called me all of them. She smiled every time she did, showing me she didn't mean it from the heart. Now, looking back, I was. I traded her shampoo with lizard pee, I traded her script with one I wrote, and I gave her a fake restraining order from Tom Cruise. Yeah, I was a total bit…

He he. I need to watch my mouth.

_You don't know what you got until you're missing it a lot  
I had to go throw it away  
I was wrong from the start from the bottom of my heart I apologize  
What I did to you was hurtful  
What I'm going through is hurtful  
What I'm going through is hurtful  
It is hurtful  
It's hurtful_

Oh what I did to you  
(What I did to you)

Today was the day of my seventeenth birthday, exactly a month since I turned Sonny down. I was hurt still; my mom lied about it going away in a week. I wish I could fix my problem with a simple sorry, but even that won't do anything.

_What I did to you was hurtful  
What I'm going through is hurtful_

I was wrong from the start from the bottom of my heart I apologize  
What I did to you was hurtful  
And what I'm going through is hurtful

"Happy Birthday sweetie," My mom said, handing me a birthday cupcake. I ate it alone in my room. I laid down on my bed and got up when my mom pounded on the door.

"Yeah mom?" I asked, dusting myself off.

"You have a guest." She replied, opening the door. There she was. Sonny, my Sonshine.

"Happy Birthday," she said, looking at her feet.

I got up and grabbed her face into my hands. I then kissed her right then and there. "Now, it is." She then kissed me back, making true to my word.

_What I did to you was hurtful  
What I'm going through is no longer hurtful._


End file.
